Dance With Me
by FallenRebelAngel
Summary: It had taken Bella two hours to convince Jasper that she would love to dance with him, & now she had to convince him that she would be fine by herself. How long would that take? where's Alice and why ain't Edward dancing? B-J AxJ BxE some Tanya.
1. Dance With Me

If everything is in bold I'm sorry, I didn't type it that way I promise… I'm working with a new Microsoft Works Word Processor, and it kinda has a mind of its own right now, with Bold, Underline, and Italic. I'm trying to fix the problem. So again sorry if the story is all in bold…

* * *

How everyone is related…

Bella Swan is Jasper Whitlock's step sister….

Rosalie Hale is Bella and Jasper's cousin….

Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen are twins….

Emmett McCarty is Edward and Alice's cousin….

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES……**

* * *

It had practically taken her two hours to convince him that she would be glad to dance with him, and now she had to convince him that she would be fine by herself. How long would that take….

After dancing with my step brother Jasper most the night I was getting tired of it. I knew Alice wanted to dance with him, but he wouldn't leave my side, all cause I didn't have a date…

"Jasper, go dance with Alice." I told him

"Are you sure Bella?" Jasper asked

"Yes Jasper of course I'm sure." Bella said exasperatedly to the blonde seated beside her. "She's probably been waiting to dance with you all evening." Talking about her best friend Alice, and sister of her secret crush, Edward. "Hurry up and ask her before the next song starts."

Jasper thanked me and jumped to his feet. As he started to walk away he turned back around to me "But who will you dance with then sis?" He just had to ask.

I just shrugged "Don't worry about me."

"But."

"JASPER! Just go!" I ordered, glaring daggers at him. But knowing that he wouldn't leave without a substantial answer, she sighed and added, "I'll find someone else, okay? It's not like I intended to dance with my brother all night."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and looked around. Suddenly it hit him. "That's true, Well why don't you ask Edward then."

Bella thought she heard her brother wrong. " What did you just say? I don't think I heard you right. You said Edward right?"

"Yeah, he's been standing out on the balcony all night long refusing to dance with anyone."

"And just how do you know he's been out there all refusing to dance with everyone?"

Jasper nodded towards Tanya, who was running across the dance floor looking like she was crying, then looked to Alice. "Alice told me earlier."

"Oh." Bella swallowed. "Well, I'll consider asking him."

"Don't just consider it Bella." Jasper winked and walked off to go find Alice.

After Jasper left I thought over what he said, and went looking for Edward. As I walked to the balcony doors I gasped. There standing by the rail was Edward. I had to check to see if I was drooling, I already knew I was blushing. He looked so good in his tux. The slacks hugged his legs in all the right places, and the green button down shirt showed off his muscles. 'It fits him to perfectly' I thought. I'd have to remember to thank Amelia tomorrow.

"Edward." I called out and as he turned around I saw that his shirt only brought out his emerald eyes more.

"What is it Bella?" Bella looked so lovely in her blue dress. I spent most the dance out here watching her dance with Jasper.

"Well… I…. I heard that you were out here all night. I came to check up on you, that's all."

I gave her an odd look and turned back around and looked out over the gardens. "I'm fine. But…"

"But what Edward."

"But… I guess I'm just bored. I told Alice that I shouldn't of come, and now I'm stuck here."

"Well that's partly your own fault, Edward."

"How is it my fault?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well maybe you could start by doing what everyone else is doing. They all seem to be having fun"

"And what's that?"

"Everyone's dancing Edward. Can't you see that from out here?"

I gave her a weird look and just said "NO."

"No, no what Edward?"

"I'm not going to dance. You can ask me to do anything else, but not dancing."

"Well what else do you see people doing Edward?" I exploded. We both looked around and noticed another couple near the entrance to the balcony hiding in the bushes, locked in a deep embrace. I blushed and quickly turned around when I noticed that it was Emmett and Rose. Edward was flushed too and trying not to laugh when I looked up at him. "Um, Edward."

"What now Bella?"

"Will you just come inside and dance with me."

"No"

"Why not? It's not like you can't dance or anything."

"…"

"Edward… Don't tell me that you don't know how to dance!" I mumbled disbelievingly.

"So… so what if I can't dance, I don't have time to learn such trivial things."

"Edward, it's a slow dance, it should be easy for you to learn…. I'll… I'll teach, okay?"

"Teach me?… I… appreciate the offer, but… no thanks."

"Edward. This is the only way that will make time go by faster. So just accept it as something to do rather then just standing here looking like a statue. … In fact, I almost mistook you for one, when I was sitting inside."

"Um… thanks. Why don't you go dance with Jasper?"

"Well I would be, but he's busy dancing with Alice. … Now come on, I've spent to much time out here just trying to get you in there."

"…I can't dance at all Bella."

I smiled and reached for his hands. "That's why I'm going to teach you."

-----------------------------

Jasper glanced over Alice's head to see how Bella was doing with Edward, but he didn't see them out on the balcony anymore. After scanning the floor, he spotted them in a dark corner. Smiled to himself, knowing he made the right choice.

"Why are you smiling like that for, Jasper."

"Hm? Oh… nothing."

-----------------------------

I placed my hands on Bella's waist. "Like this?" she nodded as she slide her hands over my shoulders, and around my neck.

"Just move according to how you feel you should move."

"What?"

"Edward, if you can't even handle a slow song, what are you going to do when it's a fast one?"

"I won't be able to handle it." Edward told me dryly, and I just sighed.

"Just move to the beat. Dancing should be easy for you Edward. I know your graceful at sword fighting. That skill alone should help you a lot."

"That's what you would think."

"Yes, that is, as a matter of fact. You haven't stepped on my feet yet, and I guess that counts as a good sign…"

*A few songs later*

"See Edward your getting the hang of it." Edward simple shrugged, although a small smile lit up his face. 'wow, his movements really are graceful' We danced over seven songs, it seemed like Edward had been dancing his whole life.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"Am I doing really bad right now?"

"What! No. Why makes you think that?"

"Well… some people are staring this way."

I looked around the best that I could. "What are you talking about Edward, I don't see anyone staring."

"I don't know what it is but I can just feel them staring."

"Well Edward, if anyone is staring, they are because your so good… Anyways everyone always stares at you. You should be use to it by now"

----------

"Jasper, Alice, is that Edward over there dancing with Bella?" I shuddered as Tanya walked over to us and hissed her question.

I looked over to where Tanya was looking. "Yes I believe it is."

"But Edward told me that he didn't want to dance." Tanya whined.

I just laughed. "Well it looks like he does now."

"So he'd rather dance with plain old Bella, then beautiful me."

"…" "…" Alice and I said nothing.

"ANSWER ME! He doesn't like me does he?" Tanya yelled

"Tanya if you can't figure out the answer on your own, that is if you don't already know it." I patted her arm and nodded in Edward and Bella's direction, as she sighed miserably.

"So he doesn't like me." Alice smiled sympathetically at Tanya.

"There's a million other guys out there Tanya, not just Edward. I'm sure you'll find someone." Alice said.

--------------------------

"Well, Edward, this is the last song, and you can dance wonderfully now…."

"Due to you, I suppose."

"…Now that you can dance, why don't you go ask Tanya to dance, I'm sure she'd love to."

"Dance with Tanya?"

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "Yeah"

"But…"

"Edward, if your going to worry about who I'm going to dance with, don't be. I'll find someone."

"So you have someone in mind then?"

I waved my hand non-comically. "Not yet… Oh just go, Edward. Your better off dancing with someone whom you want to be dancing with."

Just as the last song started, Edward pulled me in close. "Edward…"

"With someone whom I'd like to dance with."

"Ed…."

"I might as well spend the dance with you then."

"What? What do you…" I stopped mid sentence as Edward placed his head on top of mine, and gave in, sliding my arms over his shoulders. 'It's not my fault he's choosing to lose out', I thought. I closed my eyes as I leaned into his chest. _'someone you'd like to dance with' _My eyes flow back open. _someone whom I'd like to dance with. _My grasp around Edward's neck got tighter.

"Bella…?"

_Might as well dance with you then… with you then…_

"Bella?"

'Did he actually mean that?' I thought

"BELLA!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and loosened my grip. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, what is it?"

"Why me? Why did you dance the last dance with me for, when you could of danced with Tanya?"

I tightened my grip. "Why do you think I did Bella?"

"I don't know. That's why I was asking."

"Really." I dropped my hands and turned away. "Then I guess you'll never find out." With that said I winked at her and walked away.

I looked after him in a daze. But snapped out of it quickly. "Edward!" I yelled as I went after him.

"What do you want now…?" I said as I was turning back around.

All I could think to do was kiss him hard, and I did… 'What a way to end the night' I thought.


	2. Dance With Me Ch 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARATERS, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES……

* * *

"_Really." I dropped my hands and turned away. "Then I guess you'll never find out." With that said I winked at her and walked away._

_I looked after him in a daze. But snapped out of it quickly. "Edward!" I yelled as I went after him._

"_What do you want now…?" I said as I was turning back around._

_All I could think to do was kiss him hard, and I did… 'What a way to end the night' I thought._

* * *

As I was walking down the hall I heard Bella yell my name. And as I turned around and said "What do you want now…?" but before I could say her name her lips were on mine and kissing me hard. Her hands where in my hair, and how I loved the feel of them running through and pulling ever so softly. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer, and just as I deepening the kiss I heard a wolf whistle, which could of only come from Emmett. I looked up just in time to see Rose hit Emmett on the back of his head.

*SMACK*

"OUCH! Rose what was that for babe?"

"What the hell do you think is was for you idiot." Rose asked all annoyed. I knew never to make her mad or I would be sitting where Emmett was now.

"Babe come on how can you not whistle at that kiss? It was hot." Emmett said with a smirk on his face. At this Bella hid her face in my shoulder.

"What's going on over her?" Alice asked coming around the corner. Oh joy my sister and Bella's step brother are here now, just what I needed, I angry Jasper after me.

Jasper gave me a what did you do look. "I didn't do anything this time Jazz I swear. Bella and I where just kissing and Emmett here decided to do a wolf whistle and Rose smacked him."

Bella was still hiding in shoulder, and was trying hard not to laugh. I guess she thought what had just happened to Emmett was funny.

"Bella what's so funny." Emmett had asked.

*laughing* "Well Emmett if you must know, I just think its funny that Rose hit you on your head and your still standing and talking."

All of us but Emmett was now laughing at what Bella had said. After about a minute we all stopped and started to walk back towards our rooms. I knew once I got back to mine Emmett and Jazz where going to start questioning me about what happed between me and Bella, and Alice and Rose are probably going to do the same thing to Bella when they got back to their room. Oh the joys of having room mates.

As we went to dropped the girls off at their room first. I forgot that Tanya was just four doors down from them and when we got to their door Tanya was leaning on hers looking like she was waiting on someone. I sighed to myself but Bella heard me.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"It's nothing, I just thought that after I turned Tanya down at the dance that she would get the point that I don't like her. But after seeing her standing down there at her door, I don't think she got the point."

Bella leaned up on her toes so she could whisper in my ear. "Well I guess we'll just have to show her that you don't want her." After she said that she started to place slow butterfly kisses down my jaw line. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "hmmm"

As soon as Bella reached my chin, I slowly lifted my hand up to cup the left side of her face. As I leaned in to kiss her lips Bella fisted her hands on to my collar. After we broke apart I leaned my forehead against hers. "Bella I know this may be a little forward of me but…" I didn't know how to say what I wanted to, part of me was afraid that she would say no, that she was only helping me out, and that she doesn't care about me.

"What is it Edward? You can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

"Bella, would you umm, maybe umm, want to be umm, my girlfriend?" As I waited for an answer I could see that Bella started to blush from embarrassment. And it looked like she was about to cry. "Bella, I'm…"

"Oh, Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"You would?"

"Yes silly."

I hugged Bella and spun her around making her laugh, god how I love that laugh. I thought as I sat her back on her feet. After I gave Bella one last kiss goodnight I left her at her door and went to my room.

As I walked down the hall I kept looking back at Bella. When I got to Tanya's door she grabbed my arm. "Eddie, I know you don't want Bella. Why did you let her kiss you like that? Your mine." "Tanya let go of my arm now." I said as I pulled my arm away. "What I do with Bella is my business not your. And for your information Bella happens to be my girlfriend." "WHAT! Oh Eddie you don't mean that. You love me and you know it." As she tried to grab my arm again I heard someone cough. When I turned around I saw Bella.

"Excuse me Tanya but can I help you with something?" She said at the same time she took my hand.

"I don't need your help Bella, Eddie was just coming to join me in my room." I shivered as soon as she said that.

"Tanya, I told you before no. I'm with Bella not you." And with that I started to walk off as fast as I could to my dorm pulling Bella with me.

As soon as we got to my dorm I looked around and Jasper and Emmett were no where to be found. "Bella I'm really about Tanya. She's been trying to get me to go out with her for years now."

"Edward stop, its okay, I understand. Jacob did that with me for years til he met Leah. And as for Jasper and Emmett, their at my dorm with Alice and Rose."

"Why are they at your dorm? I thought they already headed back here."

"Well they did but they over heard Tanya and doubled back and told me. They asked to stay at my dorm and told me I could stay here. That is if it's alright with you. I can stay in my brothers room."

"Bella I would love for you to stay here, with me. You don't need to stay in Jasper's room. You can stay with me in mine if you like."

"Okay."


End file.
